My dad, the Keyblade Master
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots as Sora's son discovers more and more about his dad and "Unkie Riku". Kairi is the mother, but for this story, she died giving birth to their son and Riku took up the unspoken, yet welcomed role of "Uncle". Sora hasn't been on other worlds for years to try and keep his kid safe, but when Heartless and Nobodies start to make a comeback...
1. Pictures on the Wall

**Yeah, I know I'm supposed to update my other stories, but this plot Bunny is driving me insane. This is a collection of oneshots as Sora's son discovers more and more about his dad and "Unkie Riku". Kairi is the mother, but for this story, she died giving birth to their son and Riku took up the unspoken, yet welcomed role of "Uncle". Sora hasn't been on other worlds for years to try and keep his kid safe, but when heartless started to reappear, looks like the duo (trio?) is about to embark on another adventure!**

* * *

My dad is lonely.

When I was littler, he used to always tell me stories of places no one has ever heard of. When I told my friends, they all laughed and said he made them up. But… I know he didn't!

Every night, he tucks me in like usual and brings out his sketch pad. Every time he tells me stories, he draws the people or places he describes. When I wake up the next morning, they're up on my wall surrounded by the others.

In the center of my wall is one photo that's framed.

It was picture of my dad and his friends when they were teenagers. He's standing in the middle with mommy on the left and his best friend on the right. In front of them are Donald and Goofy and Mickey too! On daddy's shoulder is also Jiminy. You can't really see him 'cause he's small. When he sits down next to me as he draws everyone and everything, I can see the look in his eyes.

He really misses them.

I hope I get older faster! 'Cause I want to go to all those other worlds he mentioned! But I can't 'cause I'm too little...

I want to see him smile again.

* * *

**Yeah, It's short, but I have a longer one next, and that's where things start heat up!**


	2. My Dad the Merman

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" My dad's excited voice echoed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I looked at my mirrior one last time.

My name is Jack and I'm 5 years old. I have blue eyes and brown spiky hair like my dad but with red tints to it, with a low ponytail with a yellow elastic with a crown on it. I'm wearing red swim shorts with a yellow star on my left pant leg. I ran down the stairs to see dad and Unkie Riku leaning against the door.

Dad is just an few inches shorter than Riku now as he was making fun of daddy that he's still shorter than him. I snickered quietly. Daddy was wearing blue and black swim shorts with a blue t-shirt and his favorite crown necklace. Unkie Riku had his long silver hair in a low ponytail, a black tanktop and yellow and black swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder. They both looked at me and dad waved me over and picked up the basket that had our beach stuff and another basket with our lunch.

We were having a guys day out on a boat! They even said I could bring my friends from school! So we picked them up on the way. Zidane is two years older with short spiky blonde hair that also went in a low ponytail, and blue eyes and half a head taller than me. He's wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and blue swim shorts.

Then we met up with Vaan. He's a year older with sandy blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing black swim trunks and his favorite necklace. We saw Penelo there wondering why she couldn't come too. We all just stood back trying not to gag/laugh at the 'lovely couple' as Unkie Riku put it. Van, red in the face, quickly walked to me, grabbed my hand and urged everyone to hurry up.

By the time we got to the boat it was before lunch. As we ate, we teased Vaan about Penelo and Zidane swiped something from him when he wasn't looking. The grownups caught him though and silently told him to put it back. Eventually dad ditched his shirt and looked like he was taking a nap after stretching dramatically to annoy Unkie Riku. Me, Vaan and Zidane snickered at that.

Later on, my friends got into a fight and I tried to stop them, then, I saw something move.

I turned away and saw only the side of the boat with a few bags. The sun was low enough where it cast a shadow. I looked at it for another moment before I saw it move! The shadow moved! It got quiet behind me. I looked back and saw daddy and Unkie Riku, holding the still arguing duo who slowly stopped to see what's up, stare at the shadow as if something was really there. But… It's just a shadow, right?

"Dad...?" Without looking away from the shadow- it's lifting itself off the floor and wall!- and grabs my shoulder and steers me behind him.

Unkie Riku and daddy stand before us as me and my friends stay quiet. They look at each other for a second and nod. I look back at the shadow just as they do. Two yellow orbs appear and move towards us as the shadow solidifies and darkens as it leaps up at dad!

"Dad-!" I close my eyes and hear a sound like a sword hitting something. I look back and see dad doing just that, surrounded by black mist and… Is that a glowing heart floating away?!

"Whoa!"

"Cool!" My friend stare in awe at my dad as he stands, still facing away. I could only stare at the familiar sward in his hands, I should know 'cause he drew what each version looked like with a different key chain attached. I think he called this one _Crabclaw_?

"Hmph, showoff." Unkie Riku grins as daddy chuckles.

"Aaah!" My friend screams as another shadow leaps out at him, but he dodges and the shadow gets me and we both go over the side. I can't breath! It's pulling me down…

I hear another splash and my dad is swimming towards me. My eyes widen.

As the bubbles clear around him and parts his hands to swim… his swim shorts vanish with the bubbles. The remaining bubbles glow slightly and I see a… tail? A blue tail. THe took that sword which looked like it practically _made_ of water! And he whipped it in front of him and a giant bubble surrounds me. But it's not a bubble. It's wind, pulling back the water into a sphere surrounding me and I can breath again!

More shadow things surround us in every direction and dad stands guard next to me. He looks back and he's grinning his trademark smile I couldn't help but copy. Then he's facing them again and then is swimming _really_ fast towards them.

~/~

After the battle, he's swims back towards me and I cheer for him for winning. He smiles and playfully moves his arms showing how 'strong' he was. I giggle.

Then he lowers his arms and the only sound is the wind blowing around me. He swims closer and gently as I really look at him. I could only stare. As he came closer, he put his hand on the wind and it effortlessly parted for him while still keeping the water out. I grab his hand and the wind surrounds us both as he pulls me into his arms and held me close.

I smile and snuggle into his arms.

Slowly he lets go and looks up towards the boat. It's not far, I can hold my breath for that. Dad nods and whispers "Hold your breath." I suck in a deep breath and the wind is gone, but dad is already swimming towards them.

Unkie Riku is waiting for us at the back with the ladder down. We reach the surface And I gasp for air as dad just shakes his hair. I snicker. He guides me towards the latter and I climb up. I look back and watch as the tail faded back into skin and his swim shorts reappear. Unkie Riku holds my friends back to give us space. He looks at us like he knows what happened while my friends ask so many questions.

What can I say? My dad's a merman! I laughed to myself.

* * *

**Eh, I saw a pic of Ursula on Deviantart and it reminded me of the Atlantica world, which in turn made this! **

**Spells used were Aeroga. (Personally I would have gone nuts with the Thunder spell, but then there's his son to consider so he had to improvise...)**

**I brought in Vaan and Panelo from FF12 (His brother is also here, but has yet to make his debut) and Zidane from FF9. 'Cause why not? They're not in Kingdom Hearts and that's not fair! So, they're now best friends with Sora's son Jack**


End file.
